tigersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tigerock11
Welcome! Hi Tigerock11 -- we are excited to have Tiger Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Tiger Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re:Tiger Wiki logo on Central Wikia :"Hi Cathrine :i need some help with getting the picture i want for Tiger Wiki's logo in the right place, but im not sure how to do that. please can you help me?" :--You at CatherineMunro's talk page on the Central Wikia Hello there! I'm Howdychicken, normally a user on the Artemis Fowl wiki. As your post on Catherine's talk page was directly below mine, I couldn't help but notice your query about you having trouble with your site's logo :oD! As you may know, on your talk page (right above this post) there is a starter message, in which there is a link to the help page regarding creating wiki logos. Read that page first if you haven't already. When creating the logo, I like to use the Microsoft Paint program, as I know how to manipulate things in it. You may favor another type of software. On the logo, you may want to include a picture of a tiger with the words "Tiger Wiki" in the pic or have the name of the wiki decorated eleborately. It's really up to you. Wait! Before you get too far into it, make sure that the logo doesn't exceed 216px length-wise by 155px height-wise. If you make it bigger than that, it won't fit right. When you finish, from there you need to save the logo as a ".png" file, not a .jpg or something else. Then upload the image by clicking on the "Upload image" link on the sidebar (underneath Tiger Wiki, Top content, community, organization, Help, etc.) and save the destination file as "Wiki.png". It will ask if you want to override the existing file ( the blue wikia picture you have now ). Say yes and follow the steps from there. Hope this helps! If you need to, you can contact me further at my Artemis Fowl talk page or ask Catherine again. :oD! TTFN and onward then! Howdychicken 00:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Delete please? Can you please delete the article 1? Its only content is "g". That is called vandalism and, as the only admin on this site, you need to attempt to keep vandalism articles in check. Thanks :oD! --[[User:Howdychicken|'Howdychicken']] (Talk to me) 19:43, 15 February 2009 (UTC)